Horseshoes have typically had the color of whatever material, usually steel or another a metal or metal alloy, they are made from. There are two different size designation systems. One follows a sequence: 1, 0, 00, 000 . . . , while the second follows a sequence 3, 4, 5 . . . Different surfaces may require horseshoes of different compositions for optimum performance of both the horse and the horseshoe. An entirely different kind of horseshoe material is desirable for a horse racing on a grass track as compared to a horse carrying a policeman on asphalt or concrete surfaces in the city. Further, horseshoes of different weights may be required in different situations. Between the two designation systems there are approximately 50 size, material and weight combinations. A single size horseshoe may have a different size designator from each system.
There are also corrective horseshoes designed and manufactured to overcome a physical defect or problem affecting one or more hooves of a horse. For example, a corrective horseshoe may have a wedge portion at a particular location to cause the hoof to turn inwardly or outwardly for proper anatomical alignment. Another corrective horseshoe, a mushroom bar horseshoe of the type shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 may be used for a damaged frog, navicular and sole. Another corrective horseshoe, an eggbar horseshoe of the types shown in FIG. 4 may be used for a damaged navicular, laminitis and cracks in the horn wall. Yet another corrective horseshoe, an eggbar heartbar of the types shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 are used for a damaged frog and a damaged sole. Still another corrective horseshoe, a straight bar, is shown in FIG. 7. The appropriate size, weight and material of a corrective horseshoe must be selected and used when a horse is reshod.
Riding stables provide different saddles, bridles and harnesses, known as "tack", for different horses. The stables must have knowledgeable staff to select the appropriate tack for different horses when getting them ready for patrons of the stable.
Jockeys wear different color riding outfits or silks for races to enable observers to better distinguish one horse from another during races. Observers watching a horse in a stable or corral without a jockey, blanket or other colors, may have difficulty identifying the stable or owner. Horses are often no longer generally visibly branded, and if they are the brands may be difficult to see or distinguish.
Horseshoes of the same material and weight are stored and used as needed. They may be sorted so that horseshoes of the same material and weight are stored together separate from those of different material and weight. Time and effort can be expended in sorting through randomly stored horseshoes for a matching set, particularly if horseshoes having both size designation systems are used. When fewer than all four horseshoes are changed, time and effort can be expended obtaining an appropriate match from among the stored horseshoes, especially if a corrective horseshoe is required.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method which permits quick, efficient and convenient determination of an appropriate horseshoe from between two different size designation systems, from a variety of corrective horseshoes, for a variety of surfaces, which permits determination of appropriate tack for a variety of horses, as well as for identifying the stable or owner of a horse which is not wearing the colors of the stable or owner.